


Arisha Won't Say She's In Love

by DiamondRed2000



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondRed2000/pseuds/DiamondRed2000
Summary: Arisha hangs out with Rikyako a lot but she won't say she's in love with her. The rest of Aqours sing a song to get her to admit that she is indeed in love
Relationships: Aida Rikako/Komiya Arisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Arisha Won't Say She's In Love

**Author's Note:**

> The song is from Disney's Hercules

Komiya Arisa and Aida Rikako are known to fans as the best friends of Aqours who are always together and often take pictures after live shows. Even though their best friends, their fans and even their fellow Aqours members, start to assume the two are falling for each other. Both women deny it of course, however, Arisa herself begins to question it, if she really is falling in love with Rikako.

Rikako is indeed beautiful despite being in her late 20's. Arisa met her when Aqours were being formed and she was very shy towards the latter. Later on as Aqours became a big name in Japan and around the world, the two begin to spend time with each other, as it was Rikako's way of getting Arisa out of her usual cold and shy self.

Arisa and Rikako went to a garden park at night, ending their usual hangout day, unknown to them, the rest of Aqours have been spying on them the whole day. The park was Rikako's place, filled with many flowers. She picked up a rose from a bush and gave to Arisa, whose cheeks show a slight red blush.

"This is for you Arisa~" She said.

"O-Oh...um...thanks..." Arisa replied as she grab the rose from Rikako, still blushing,

Rikako too blushed a bit when Arisa received the rose.

"Well, I should head home now." She said. "See you next time Arisa~"

"Y-yeah...s-see ya."

Rikako smiled at her as she waved goodbye, before leaving Arisa alone. The latter sat on a bench and look at the rose, smiling a bit. Her cheeks are still blushing red. Rikako never gives her something before since it was Arisa instead giving her gifts, in a friendly matter. Seems like Arisa is realizing she does indeed have feelings for Rikako.

But is it okay of her to fall in love with someone with the same gender as her.

The others will surely tease her about it if she tells them that she's in love with Rikako.

"What's the matter with me?" Arisa asked in an annoyed tone. "To think a girl would learn..."

She then began to sing.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, then I guess I already won that"_

_"No woman is worth the aggrivation..."_

Little does Arisa realize that the rest of Aqours are behind her.

_"That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

Arisa tossed the rose behind, which it landed on Suwawa's hand. Behind her is Kanako.

 _"Who d'you think you're kidding, she's the earth and heaven, try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you..."_ They both sang. _"Girl you can't conceal it, we know how you're feeling, who you're thinking of~"_

Arisa was surprised at their presence but she rolled her eyes at her fellow AZALEA members.

 _"No chance no way I won't say it, no no"_ She continued singing.

 _"You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh"_ Sang by Aina, Anju, Shuka Aiai and Aika, who also surprised her.

 _"It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love"_ Arisa continued singing as she walked past them.

The members continued to sing some tunes in order for Arisa to admit that she is indeed in love with Rikako.

 _"I thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out..."_ Arisa kept on singing. _"My head is screaming 'Get a grip girl', unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_

 _"Girl you can't deny it..."_ The rest of Aqours continued on singing. _"Who you are is how you're feeling, baby you're not buying, hon we saw you hit the ceiling, face it like a grown-up, when you gonna that you got got it bad~!"_

Arisa was already annoyed at the members. The more they get her to admit, the more she denies it. At least Rikako wasn't around to witness.

 _"No chance no way I won't say it no no..."_ She continued on. She then smiled when she saw a cat that resembles Rikako a bit

 _"Give up, give in..."_ The rest of Aqours continued on.

 _"Check the grin your in love~"_ Kanako teasingly sang.

Arisa's face was red in embarrassment

 _"This scene won't play I won't say I'm in looooooove!"_ She continued on singing, as she slowly walked away from her members.

 _"We'll do it until you admit you're in love~!"_ The rest of Aqours continued on singing.

 _"You're way off base I won't say it..."_ Arisa continued on. _"Get off my case I won't say it!"_

She got surprised when the members appear in front of her all of a sudden.

_"Girl don't feel proud it's okay your in love~"_

Suwawa tossed the rose to Arisa, who slightly blushed and smiled as she looked at it.

 _"Ohhhh~"_ She sang. _"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in loooove~"_

Arisa lay on the bench as she place the rose on top of her chest, smiling and blushing. Aina and Shuka cannot help but awe at her, though the youngest member had no idea why they were singing in the first place. Suwawa and Kinchan high-fived each other, as they (sort of) successfully made Arisa admit she's in love with Rikako. Anju wants to go and tell Rikako but Aiai and Aika stopped her

* * *

OMAKE

Rikako: Ara~ Arisa, still holding the flower I gave you?~

Arisa: Sh-Shut up...i-its not like I-I'm in love you or anything...d-dummy!

*******

Aika: Was it really necessary to sing like that so that Arisa can admit she's in love with Rikako.

Suwawa: Listen, its all about the gayness, emo-girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tl0DMTlwLw4


End file.
